


Body Paint

by blue_avocado



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ...if that's a thing., Cunnilingus, F/M, Paint Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Futaba volunteers to be Yusuke's art subject.





	Body Paint

**Author's Note:**

> My significant other requested this, and I obliged. I also found there wasn't enough Yusuke/Futaba porn on here, so I wanted to remedy that. My P5 OTP. :) Enjoy!

\---

Futaba made her way inside of Yusuke's dorm room, taking a quick look around at the art supplies scattered around amongst other things that didn't interest her very much. Jars and tubes of paint, neatly organized by color. Various paint brushes, pencils, and other instruments were kept in boxes upon the desk. Typical Inari, she thought to herself with a frown as she sat on his bed. She wasn't crazy about doing this, but he had practically begged her, and even she wasn't so heartless that she could deny a desperate artist of his 'muse'. A crimson hue colored the bridge of her nose as thoughts of what he had requested began to fill her mind. 

"Good afternoon." Yusuke then entered, carrying a bag with even more jars of paint, and setting it near one of the blank canvases. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I do appreciate it."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with."

He knelt down, and took some of the jars out, gesturing toward her as he spoke. "You may begin disrobing."

Disrobing. Great. Futaba began to feel embarrassed again as she hesitantly removed her coat. Being naked in front of someone else was one of the 'goals' she had set for herself recently, along with improving her socialization as a whole. It was a fear or insecurity most people seemed to have though, so it wasn't as absurd as what she had been dealing with previously. Still she wanted to begin feeling more confident in herself, and showing her body off was a step in the right direction to feeling this way. 

His eyes met hers, and Yusuke sighed. "Are you getting cold feet?"

Clenching her teeth, she felt steamed by his comment. "Hold your horses, Inari! Geez!" At this point, she began to strip her clothes off quicker, mostly out of spite. Before she knew it, she stood completely naked in front of the aspiring artist.

Yusuke stood up, and walked around her, scrutinizing her. She was much more slender than he anticipated, her skin appearing even more pale in her undressed state. His eyes grazed over her small breasts with tiny, erect nipples; and lingered on her crotch for a few moments before he spoke to her again. "Your pubic hair is much darker than the hair on your head."

Futaba tensed. "Y-yeah! I dye my hair! So what?!"

"No, it's fine." Then he went over, picking up a brush. "I wasn't aware that red wasn't your natural hair color. Do not worry, it won't affect the piece at all." 

Folding her arms, she began to feel some regret over agreeing to do this. "Okay, so... Do I stand? Sit? Lie down?" She watched as he knelt once again, and prepared to commence with his artwork.

Upon unscrewing the cap to one of the jars, he dipped the tip of the brush into the dark blue paint. "Stand right where you are." 

"...This is really weird. You know that, right?" 

Moving over to her on his knees, he was positioned in front of her, his face was practically in front of her vulva. "I've always wanted to use a woman's body as my canvas." His brush met her skin, and he noticed some goosebumps rise on her due to the sensation. "This isn't meant to be sexual, I assure you."

"Right." As weird as this was, she believed him when he said that. 

"Try to stay still, please." There was no condescension in his voice, and he was careful to be gentle with her body as he placed one hand on her waist to keep himself steady. 

Struggling to remain 'professional' and unaffected by this, her mind ultimately began to wander, and naughty thoughts formed within. The warmth of his hand, and the strokes of his brush were overwhelming. She wondered what it would be like if he gave in, and decided to treat this as a chance to get laid. Maybe he'd be bold enough to run his hand down the side of her body until reaching the triangle of her womanhood, spread her legs, and rub on her vaginal folds. Biting her bottom lip, she held back a moan. Those sort of erotic ideas needed to be shoved aside for the time being. 

Yusuke continued to paint on Futaba's upper body for a long while, applying a variety of different colored paints on her. A red swirl starting on her bosom streamed down onto a pool of orange, several blue dots hovered above it. At least that's what she saw once she dared to peek at what he was doing. Tipping his head, his eyes met hers. "Yes?"

"What is this supposed to be?"

"A young woman maturing into adulthood." He put the brush into a cup of water before getting up, and looking at her. "...She is taking a plunge into a world that is mysterious, and intimidating. Others are watching, and waiting to see if she blends in or flounders."

She really wanted to respond with a sarcastic quip, though something about what he said resonated with her for obvious reasons. "Does she?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think she'll, uh, make it?" Yusuke didn't say a word, instead opting to kiss her. The action surprised her, as she wasn't expecting him to actually do anything even remotely sexual. Still she didn't fight it at all, deciding to embrace him, and deepen the kiss. Of course, once they parted, Futaba noticed that she had pressed too hard against him, and got the 'painting' all over his white shirt. "Aw, crap! Sorry!"

Rather than get upset, he removed his shirt, and tossed it onto the floor. "Perhaps we can create a masterpiece together..." Leading her over to the bed, he gently laid her onto the mattress, and began to suck on her nipple while kneading her other breast with his hand. She laughed a bit at his actions, enjoying the way he was making her feel. Moving onto the other nipple, he used his tongue to roll the nub repeatedly. His other hand, however, reached down to undo his belt albeit in an awkward fashion.

"Need help?" Futaba managed to ask, her eyes wide, and face flushed. 

Hurriedly, he managed to get the belt off the loops, and proceeded to finish pulling his pants and underwear off. "Not in this situation, Oracle." He smirked, which was uncharacteristic but he was fueled by arousal and bravado.

Feeling a little bold herself, she took a tube of paint from the nightstand, and unscrewed the cap. "Well," she dabbed her finger with the green colorant. "I guess we should continue creating that masterpiece then." She ran her finger down his chest, leaving a line of jade in her wake as she moved in for another hungry kiss on his lips.

Something about that made Yusuke feel incredibly horny, and his penis got even harder than it had been before. Cupping her cheeks, he slowly settled his body on top of hers. Due to this, the still wet paint on her was now replicated onto him. His tongue slithered into her mouth, exploring around in a way he dreamt he would. Everything about her felt amazing, and he hoped he could hold onto these feelings for as long as possible.

Futaba, on the other hand, began to feel impatient. Breaking the kiss, she decided to take action, and rolled out from under him. Initially this confused him, and he thought he had offended her. After dunking her hands into the jar of blue paint, she returned over to the bed, taking a hold of his legs as she started to take his long penis into her mouth. 

A gasp escaped his lips. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Not just the blowjob, but also running her paint filled hands along the length of his legs, the coolness contrasting greatly with the heat he was feeling between his legs. Her hands massaged his legs, leaving the paint clinging to him. Each time she bobbed against him, she made sure her own tongue mapped out every inch of him. When Yusuke's cock throbbed and released some pre-cum, Futaba moaned while swallowing what she could.

"Pretty good..." Futaba licked her lips some. "I think I'm ready for more now."

That alone was enough to rile Yusuke further, and prompt him into taking the small girl, and planting her firmly on his erection. "Ah!" He gasped, amazed at how good it felt to be inside of her. "I hope I wasn't too brash in--"

She gave him no time to finish his sentence, choosing to just ride his cock instead. Her vagina was already moist, and his member gave her no trouble as it slid in and out of her. Leaning down, she took his face in her hands, not caring that they were still wet with paint. Then again, he didn't seem to care much either, and allowed her to do what she wanted. "You're mine now, Yusuke." Feverishly she planted kisses on his lips, increasing her speed upon him. 

Due to how fast she was going, it was a bit difficult for him to completely keep up with her, so he allowed her to do most of the work. He reached up, placing his hands on her waist, and helped keep her in a fixed position. Every time she bounced on him, he felt waves of pleasure travel up his back. The feeling was inspirational, and he figured he'd need to paint something eventually to express this experience. 

Futaba felt an intense heat forming between her legs which intensified with every thrust. This caused her to push harder and faster on him, hoping each one would feel better than the last. Both of them were wet, the cum helping to make the sex much easier. She decreased her speed suddenly, opting to tighten herself and push slowly but harder against him. "Give it to me, Yusuke! Come on!" Obliging by her request, Yusuke began to mimic her as best as he could, their movements similar. It didn't take long for him to cream inside of her, shooting his loads deep into her, and groaning with each blast. Futaba screamed, each intense shot rocking her frail body. Panting, she glanced at him. "I...didn't...finish..."

Yusuke managed to peel her off of him, laying her on the bed again, and planting a kiss on her lips before moving down toward her vagina. Despite her pussy dripping his juices, he pushed his face between her legs, and began to aggressively lick her folds. This surprised her, she didn't think he would be willing to taste her after having filled her up like that. Still the action was most welcomed. Sighing in relief, she began to touch her breasts while he worked his tongue on her clit. He would pause briefly, as if to take in her scent and flavor momentarily before continuing to slip himself deeper inside.

"Yes! Yes!" exclaimed the redhead, an intoxicated look on her face. As his tongue began to swirl inside her, she felt herself pulsating, and the heat from before was growing stronger. With a moan, she orgasmed onto Yusuke, spilling her own fluids onto his face. In return, he lapped up as much of her cum as possible before pulling away, and hovering over her again. 

"How was it?" He kissed her lips, and she could taste herself on him. 

Blushing, she replied, "Amazing..." 

Despite being covered in sweat, cum, and paint, the pair seemed fully satisfied with what happened, and cradled each other on the bed. Though they were often at odds with one and other, it seemed they had finally found some sort of common ground. It was a new beginning for them. Glancing at her, Yusuke smiled. "I do feel most inspired now, I may need to fill some blank canvases."

"Including me?" Futaba gestured at her abdomen, implying he paint her body again.

"Most definitely."

\---


End file.
